Visiting Day
by captainkodak1
Summary: This is a story I wrote to go with another author's story. That is Charles Gray's series - Inside Looking Out. I hope that you like it.
1. Chapter 1

**Visiting Day  
By Captainkodak1**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There is a story here at Fan Fiction that is a favorite of mine. It is actually a series of stories. The first is called Inside Looking Out. The second had the same name but is part two to the whole story. There is also a side story called Prison Days. The whole story line is based on the fact that Kim ended up in prison for something she did for Ron. The author's name is Charles Grey. You may want to read at least the first part of his story to truly understand what is going on. Now on with my story.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron stood in the entry way as he was searched by the guard. He endured the patting down. It was normal for him. Most of Kim's regular visitors did not get this treatment. Sometimes they even strip searched him. Somehow, they were afraid of him, of what they think he might try and do. He knew that he was followed all the time. Every move he made, someone recorded it. He did a little checking himself and found out why he was being watched. They were afraid. Kim's imprisonment had enraged several nations. A number "recalled" their Ambassadors over the incident. There were other nations that made it known through certain circles that if Kim showed up on their shores, she could have a life there without fear. He and Kim had broken into some lairs that had security way beyond what the prison had. That is what they feared. They feared him because they knew if he really wanted Kim out of prison, they would wake up one day and she would be gone. He laughed inwardly, he would do nothing. He would not do anything to endanger her.

The guard finished and motioned him into the next room. There was a single chair in front of the table. A thick glass window separated him from the next room. He held his breath for a moment as he sat down. He hoped that she would come. A tune came to his mind. He thought of some words different from the lyrics but they fit the situation.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I come to see her several times a month,  
She never seems to know how long I have been away.  
Marla says she calls my name at night._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The door opened and Kim shuffled into the room her shackles clinking as she crossed the room, the orange jumpsuit hanging from her frame. His heart jumped to his throat when he saw her. It tore him apart to see her here. It was because he didn't step up that she was here and would be here for a long time. He knew that she had not thought twice about what she had done. The guard guided Kim down into her chair and shackled her feet to the floor. Then he removed the shackles from her hands. Kim looked up and a timid smile crossed her face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sometimes we talk as if there's nothing wrong.  
Then suddenly she'll look away and I'm alone.  
By her side is where I belong even now._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron watched her face as they talked. He had to swallow his heart as they talked. She had given up everything for him; her freedom, her name, and almost her sanity. Someday he would make himself worthy of her. Worthy for what she did. Kim looked up into his eyes; he could still see it in her eyes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Deep inside the fire is still burning  
Still I see her spirit glow.  
How long before you let her go free,  
Only they know.  
So I will hold her hand in spirit,  
Then as the sun goes slowly down,  
I'll lay my soul beside my love,  
Till the light goes out._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron sat back and told her some jokes. She rolled her eyes, but she did smile enough that he saw those wonderful white teeth that always dazzled him when she smiled. She didn't smile as much as she used to. It tore his soul apart to see her's dampened by this place she was in. She was alone here, by herself 23 hours a day. Sometimes he would visit the Possible's and climb up to her room. He would sit there for hours staring at her room remembering the memories. The times studying, watched TV, or just lying there together. Her room was so silent. Tears would pour from his eyes and he remembered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_She never used to like my jokes,  
I still try them on everyone.  
Still it's hard to fill her silent room,  
Since she's been gone._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron turned his head to wipe the tears from his eyes. He wanted to call his power and rip right through the glass just to take her into his arms. She was so, so close, yet she was so far away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_It's hard to see through all these tears,  
She is so far away yet she is near,  
So until I can find meaning of this,  
I'll be strong for her_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The guard called time. Ron stood as he watched the love of his life stand and be shackled hand and foot, and then lead from the room. He promised to visit again and called out that he loved her. Kim turned to face back at him, her hair falling down and hiding part of her face, but he could see the light burning in one shining emerald eye.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Deep inside the fire is still burning,  
Still I see her spirit glow.  
How long before you let her go free,  
Only they know.  
So I will hold her hand in spirit,  
Then as the sun goes slowly down,  
I'll lay my soul beside my love,  
Till the light goes out._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron waved as she left the room, then he stood there watching as the steel shut. Then he turned and made his way to his car. He got in and sat there for awhile as the sun set on the far side of the prison. He pressed his hand to window and willed his soul to her. He would be here all he could be, but until that time that he could take her into his arms again, he would make himself worthy of the sacrifice she had made. She had given up her world for him; he would change the world for her.

_Deep inside the fire is still burning,  
Still I see her spirit glow.  
How long before you let her go free,  
Only they know.  
So I will hold her hand in spirit,  
Then as the sun goes slowly down,  
I'll lay my soul beside my love,  
Till the light goes out._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading. I know this is kinda sad and dark, but it spoke to me in many ways. I posted a picture over a DA about the situation that Kim is in. Click on my author name then click on my homepage. That will take you to my site at DA.

Please leave a review. I would appreciate it. I am currently working on Kimberly's Run and Mythbusters. Thanks for all your support and remember the Fannie Awards.

This is the Captain  
Right hand salute,  
Over and out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Visiting Day  
Chapter Two  
By Captainkodak1**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I had several thoughts on how to present this story when I first started to write it. I had the song in mind and those thoughts on how Ron would fit into it. I had 90 of it done when I thought that Kim's thoughts would be important also. Charles has covered her feelings about the situation; however this situation is a face to face visit from Ron while in prison. I had planned to put both of their thoughts into one chapter; however I could not figure out a way to do it without really mixing things up. So I planned to write two chapters each with the thoughts of Ron and Kim. So, in my mind here are Kim's thoughts on that day.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim sat on her cot with her hands in her lap. She didn't move. Her room was in perfect order. Everything was clean and shining. Her school books were aligned in order as well as her writing pads. She had worked on her bed for thirty minutes just to get it made perfectly. Now she waited. It was Visiting Day. She knew he would be coming. He almost always came now to see her at every opportunity, he was trying to make up it to her after he disappeared for that time. That was something they never brought up. She waited now in perfect obedience. She did not want to make a mistake; she wanted to obey all the rules to the letter. She would be a good girl. There was a clank at the door. It was time.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

_He comes to see me several times a month,  
I never seem to know how long he has been away.  
Marla says I call his name at night._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Prisoner Possible, you have a visitor. Do you wish to meet him?"

Kim nodded.

"Okay. Prisoner, stand up"

Kim stood with her arms at her sides and facing the door.

"Prisoner step forward."

Kim stepped into the area in front of her cell door. The door opened.

"Prisoner step forward."

Kim stepped out into the hall. Two of the three guards were standing to each side. One wrapped a chain around her waist and locked it tight. Then he took her wrists and locked them into the shackles attached to the waist chain. The other guard knelt and locked the ankle shackles around her ankles. She could barely move her arms and could only shuffle forward. The two guards took each of her arms and led her down the hallway to the door. She waited obediently as one of them unlocked the door and pushed it open. She chanced a glance up when she shuffled through the door. There he was, sitting on the other side of the glass. Those brown eyes captured her soul. But her heart was filled with shame as her shackles clinked as she made her way to the seat in front of him. The guard guided her into the seat and she waited as they released her wrists and the chain around her waist. The guard attached her ankle shackles to the floor and stepped back. She sat back and looked at Ron. She had just begun to appreciate how cute he was when they got together. That was then. This was now. He had grown into a man, a graceful, handsome man. She heard the rumors. That he was considered the most eligible bachelor in the US if not in the world and here she sat separated from him. Why he looked at her in the same way she could not understand.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sometimes we talk as if there's nothing wrong.  
Then suddenly he'll look away and I'm alone.  
By his side is where I belong even now._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim gazed into his eyes as they spoke. That was one thing about Ron. His face and his body might be telling one story, but his eyes never lied. What she learned when she gazed into those eyes caused her heart to both soar and shatter. It soared to see the adoration and love, yet shattered in seeing the pain, the pain in seeing her in here. She tried to be strong for him, to show him that she would be okay. She didn't want him to know about the night she sobbed until she could cry no more. She had given up everything for him; her freedom, her name, and almost her sanity. Someday she would tell him that it took her all of a few seconds to decide what she had to do. She knew what would happen afterwards. She had planned it all. Kim knew what he was doing. Monique had told her he was trying to prove to the world that he was worthy of her. Someday she would tell him that she was trying to prove herself worthy of him. He had given her so much. Even when she didn't deserve him he always stood by her and supported her. Now she just wanted to support him. Kim looked up into his eyes; she could still see it there still.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Deep inside the fire is still burning  
Still I see his spirit glow  
How long before they let me go  
Only they know  
So He will hold my hand in spirit  
Then as the sun goes slowly down  
I'll lay my soul beside my love  
Till the light goes out._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron started in with his jokes. She always rolled her eyes at his jokes. They were pretty bad, but she treasured everyone. They kept her sane. They gave her something just crazy enough to hang on to so she would not go crazy. She tried to laugh and smile for him, knowing that all he was trying to do was make her do just that. She didn't smile as much as she used to. It was so oppressive being in here. Every second of her life was strictly controlled. She was alone here, by herself 23 hours a day. When she left her cell for that one hour a day she had to do it shackled hand and foot. She missed her room. She missed Pandaroo. Sometimes she would sit back on her cell bed and try to think of her room. Sometimes a small blush would cross her face when she would remember some of the activities that would have raised her father's blood pressure. Her cell was so silent, so plain, she longed for colors and smells, even her mom's brainloaf meatloaf. Tears would pour from her eyes and she remembered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I never used to like his jokes,  
He had to practice on everyone  
Still it's hard to fill my silent room  
Whenever he's gone  
_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron turned his head to wipe the tears from his eyes. She caught her breath. She knew him well enough. She knew of the Lotus Blade and his powers. That was one thing she feared. That he would break and rip through the walls to get her out. That he could do it there was no doubt. Just after he returned for good, she was taken from her cell in the middle of the night. She was terrified that she had done something. She was taken to a small room where a man in a dark suit sat. He told her what would happen if Ron tried to get her out. There would not be a place on earth they could hide. If and when they would be caught, there would be no trial, just a single bullet for the each of them. She feared for him. She knew he wanted to call his power and rip right through the glass just to take her into his arms. He was so, so close, yet he was so far away. But she had to be strong; she could not let him see how much this place was getting to her. That would just make him feel worse and drive him to do something they both would regret.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_It's hard to see through all these tears  
He is so far away yet she is near  
So until I can find meaning of this  
I'll be strong for him_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The guard called time. Kim stood as the guard put the shackles back on. The clinking of the chains was something she never got used to. She shuffled toward the door when she heard his voice. He promised to visit again and called out the words that filled her soul as much as those four words he spoke back in the warehouse.

"KP, Kim, I love you!"

She turned back to look at him as the guard stepped back a moment. Her hair fell forward to hide part of her face. Her eye caught his as tears fell from his eyes. But through the tears she could see something else. The fire that was Ron Stoppable was burning bright in his eyes. She knew that the fire burned for one person and one person only. She felt like she was the luckiest, most loved girl in the world. She smiled back at him and then turned to walk through the door. She waited for those seconds as the door clanked shut behind her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Deep inside the fire is still burning  
Still I see his spirit glow  
How long before they let me go free  
Only they know  
So he will hold my hand in spirit  
Then as the sun goes slowly down  
I'll lay my soul beside my love  
Till the light goes out._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The guards gently lead her back to her cell. There were no course orders, just quiet requests for her to do what they needed. She responded quickly to each and every request to make their job easier. She noticed the tear in one of the guard's eyes. They stood there as she stepped into her cell and they closed the door. One asked was there anything she needed. Kim shook her head and made her way to her cot. She sat down and wrapped her arms around herself and closed her eyes. It would be a long time before she left here. She had long made herself believe that. It made her life easier. Then somehow, an odor came to her nose. It was the smell of a Naco, and mixed with it was the scent of Ron's aftershave. He was with her, if only in spirit if not in body. Her thoughts went to what she had done. She would do it again without a second thought. Just as he would be here every chance he got, until the day she stood in his arms again. She had given up her world for him. He was out in the world changing it for her. Kim lay down and pulled her blanket over her. A warm feeling came over her and a smile crossed her face as his spirit lay behind her and wrapped its arms over her.

_Deep inside the fire is still burning  
Still I see his spirit glow  
How long before they let me go free  
Only they know  
So he will hold my hand in spirit  
Then as the sun goes slowly down  
I'll lay my soul beside my love  
Till the light goes out._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading this one. I hope that you enjoyed it. Please leave a review and don't forget to vote in the Fannie Awards.

This is the Captain  
Right hand salute,


End file.
